Whisper of The Dead!
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: Mendapatkan hari libur yang jarang, member super junior memutuskan pergi camping di hutan. Tapi siapa sangka kalau mereka dihantui arwah-arwah yang ada di tempat itu. Dan apa yang terjadi kalau satu persatu dari mereka meninggal? Warning: chara death! don't blame! it's just fanfiction! UPDATE CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1 : Haunted Camp Red Line

Tittle : Wishper Of The Dead!

Part : 1 Haunted Camp (Red Line)

Genre : Horor

Cast : All member Super Junior

Disclaimer : Author hanya memiliki ceritanya, castnya bukan milik author, sebenernya pengin bilang kalau super junior itu milik author, tapi author takut dibunuh ELF sedunia #plakk #abaikan

Let's Go To The Story :)

* * *

"Ahhh, akhirnya sampai!" Donghae membanting tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada saat sampai di dorm super junior.

"Ukh, tubuhku sakit semua!" Keluh Sungmin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Donghae. Member yang lain pun segera duduk di tempat yang ada, keadaan mereka sekarang tidak terlalu baik, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tour dunia yang sudah menguras tenaga mereka.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Siwon pada mereka.

"Aku harap bukan hari-hari penuh jadwal padat lagi!" Yesung berharap.

"Sesuju sama Yesung hyung!" Timpal Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Tumben kalian kompak, tapi aku juga setuju, kita butuh istirahat setelah semua tour itu!" Kata Heechul.

"Yes! Aku berhasil!" Kata Leeteuk masuk dari pintu depan.

"Berhasil apa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"KITA DAPAT LIBUR 2 MINGGU!" Teriak Leeteuk dramatis.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan, Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita mau liburan kemana?" Tanya Shindong yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku ingin liburan yang sejuk, yang berhubungan dengan alam" Siwon memberi saran.

"Aku setuju, bagaimana kalau kita camping?" Usul Eunhyuk.

"Uwaaa, boleh, pasti menyenangkan!" Timpal Donghae.

"Menyenangkan, tapi melelahkan!" Sanggah Heechul.

"Ayolah hyung, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?" Bujuk Sungmin.

"Bener kata mereka" Leeteuk ikut membujuk Heechul.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kalian saja, aku mau istirahat, bangunkan aku kalau kita akan berangkat" Kata Heechul langsung berdiri dan segera pergi ke kamar dia.

"Jadi kita camping kemana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Nanti biar hyung yang cari tempatnya, sekarang kalian istirahat sana, kalian pasti cape" Kata Leeteuk pada mereka semua, lalu satu persatu dari mereka segera berdiri dan menuju kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat.

"Hyung, pasti menyenangkan ya camping! Hae sudah lama tidak pergi camping!" Kata Donghae pada Leeteuk, teman sekamarnya.

"Jelas dong hae, apalagi kita camping rame-rame!" Kata Leeteuk lalu segera merebahkan tubuh di kasur.

"Donghae sudah tidak sabar hyung!" Kata Donghae lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, mereka berduapun segera terlelap.

* * *

Whisper Of The Dead!

Part 1 : Haunted Camp (Red Line)

* * *

Setelah keputusan yang sulit, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk camping di daerah yang cukup terpencil. Hutan itu masih sangat alami dan terdapat sebuah danau yang indah di sana.

Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, mereka sedang menaiki sebuah mobil yang cukup besar sehingga mampu menampung mereka semua. Siwon yang menjadi supir sedangkan Leeteuk duduk di sampingnya sebagai penunjuk jalan, sedangkan yang lain sedang santai di belakang, bahkan Sungmin masih memakai piyama pink favoritnya, yang membuat Donghae sedikit kesal. Tadi Donghae sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih layak, tapi dengan marah-marah sungmin mengatakan kalau dia lebih suka pakai piyama itu.

"Berapa lama lagi hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook dari kursi paling belakang.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi, kalian istirahat saja" Jawab Leeteuk dari depan setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Ahhh, lamanya!" Keluh Kyuhyun, lalu mereka kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

* * *

"SAMPAI!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Shindong saat keluar dari mobil, dan mereka tersenyum malu saat orang-orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyung, kenapa di sini ramai? Kita akan camping di sini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita akan camping di sana! Dibalik gunung itu!" Kata Leeteuk seraya menunjuk sebuah gunung. "Tempat itu tidak bisa di lalui mobil, jadi kita akan berjalan kaki mulai dari sini" Lanjutnya.

"MWO! BERAPA LAMA?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada tinggi yang membuat member lain segera menutup telinga mereka.

"Jaraknya sekitar 5 km, jadi kira-kira setengah jam kita jalan kaki" Jawab Leeteuk membuat semuanya lemas.

"Sudah, ayo cepat jalan! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" Kata Siwon semangat.

"HUUUU!" Teriak member yang lain pada Siwon yang hanya nyengir kuda, lalu mereka segera mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan mereka, menaruhnya di punggung mereka dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat camping.

"Ahh! Capenya!" Teriak Sungmin setelah berjalan cukup lama dan belum sampai juga.

"SESUJU!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Shindong kompak dari baris paling belakang!

"Kyu!" Panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Nih bawain barang-barang ini!" Sungmin langsung melempar barang-barang yang sedang dia bawa ke Kyuhyun.

"Yha! Minnie, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku cape! Tolong bawain ya?" Kata Sungmin lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang dengan terpaksa membawa barang-barang yang dilempar Sungmin kepadanya.

"SEMUA, CEPAT! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI!" Teriak Siwon dari depan mereka, mereka semua mendongak kaget dan segera berlari menuju tempat Siwon berada, mereka melupakan rasa lelah mereka saat mendengar kata sampai.

"Ahh! Akhirnya!" Teriak mereka semua lalu segera meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka dan duduk, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sangat kelelahan.

"Setelah istirahat nanti kita mendirikan tenda dan mencari kayu bakar" Kata Leeteuk pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Nanti lah hyung, cape ini!" Kata Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan member lain.

"Hyung, Eunhyuk mana?" Tanya Donghae saat tidak melihat Eunhyuk di sekitar mereka.

"Eunhyuk? Shindong juga tidak ada, di mana mereka?" Leeteuk juga baru menyadari kalau kedua dongsaengnya itu tidak ada.

"Siwon, kau tidak melihat mereka di belakang?" Tanya Sungmin pada Siwon.

"Tidak, sudah tidak ada orang dibelakang" Jawab Siwon.

"Mungkin mereka berdua tersesat!" Teriak Yesung dramatis.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku cari mereka!" Kata Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Aku ikut hyung!" Kata Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ya sudah! Ayo!" Kata Leeteuk pada Donghae dan Siwon, lalu mereka bertiga segera pergi mencari Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

* * *

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Shindong yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Shindong yang terlihat bingung.

"Bukannya tadi Donghae berjalan ke arah sini, kenapa tidak ada?" Tanya Eunhyuk juga bingung.

"Hyuk, cape nih!" Kata Shindong pada Eunhyuk yang terus berjalan.

"Kita harus menemukan yang lain!" Kata Eunhyuk keras.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi istirahat dulu, ok?" Pinta Shindong.

"Ya sudah, mau istirahat dimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Di sana saja, sambil cuci muka!" Kata Shindong menunjuk sebuah sungai yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun segera menuju sungai yang di tunjuk Shindong, mereka beristirahat di sana, setelah merasa cukup mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mencari teman-teman mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Shindong pada Eunhyuk.

"Sebaiknya kita ke sana saja!" Kata Eunhyuk, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah yang di tunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk!"

"Shindong!"

"Hyukkie!"

Mereka berdua mendengar suara Leeteuk, Donghae dan Siwon memanggil mereka dan segera menuju ke asal suara itu.

"Hae!" Teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyuk! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Kata Donghae saat Eunhyuk dan Shindong sampai di dekat mereka.

"Yang lain dimana?" Tanya Shindong pada Donghae.

"Disana, ayo jalan!" Donghae menunjuk sebuah tempat dan menyuruh mereka berjalan di depan. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka melihat Leeteuk hyung yang sedang mencari-cari mereka berdua.

"Teukie hyung!" Teriak mereka berdua pada Leeteuk yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Leeteuk pada mereka.

"Tadi kami tersesat" Kata Shindong.

"Donghae! Siwon! Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah ketemu!" Teriak Leeteuk lalu Donghae dan Siwon muncul dari arah belakang Leeteuk.

"Lho Hae, bukannya kamu tadi ada di sana?" Tanya Shindong kaget saat melihat Donghae, dia segera menengok ke belakang dan tidak melihat Donghae di sana.

"Tidak, dari tadi aku bersama Siwon" Jawab Donghae.

"Tapi tadi kau yang mengarahkan kami ke sini, tadi kau berjalan di belakang kami!" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, dari tadi Donghae sama aku di sana!" Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi.." Eunhyuk hendak bicara tapi kata-katanya dipotong Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian sudah ketemu, ayo!" Ajak Leeteuk, lalu mereka segera pergi ke tempat member yang lain berada. Shindong dan Eunhyuk sempat melihat kebelakang karena bingung, bagaimana Donghae bisa ada di dua tempat berbeda? Siapa yang sebenarnya tadi mereka temui? Itu Donghae atau siapa?

* * *

"Wah! Tendanya sudah jadi!" Teriak Leeteuk saat mereka sampai di tempat yang lain dan melihat kalau tenda-tenda sudah berdiri dengan baik.

"Siapa dulu dong yang ngerjain!" Kata Kyuhyun sombong.

"Siapa yang ngatur, kalau bukan aku yang ngatur tidak bakal jadi sebaik ini!" Kata Heechul sombong.

"Huh! Heechul hyung hanya bisa ngatur, tidak bantu apa-apa!" Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Heechul.

"Hahaha" Donghae dan Siwon hanya bisa ketawa.

"Yang lain mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk karena hanya melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Henry lagi nyari air buat masak" Jawab Heechul.

"Lalu yang lain lagi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Zhoumi, Kangin, Hangeng dan Kibum lagi nyari kayu bakar" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kalau begitu sudah beres semua dong!" Kata Leeteuk lalu mereka semua segera duduk di batang kayu roboh yang ada di sana, beristirahat.

* * *

"Dingin ya!" Kata Sungmin sambil merapatkan jaket yang di pakainya, dia juga bergerak mendekat ke api yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka, sekarang mereka sedang duduk mengelilingi api yang mereka buat untuk menghangatkan diri dari udara malam yang dingin.

"Hahaha, tapi menyenangkan, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" Kata Siwon.

Merekapun mulai bernyanyi, mengeluarkan suara indah mereka. Mereka benar-benar menikmati malam itu sampai akhirnya mereka semua terlelap di tenda-tenda yang sudah berdiri di sana sejak tadi.

* * *

Donghae POV

"Hiks hiks hiks" Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara perempuan menangis. Aku terdiam di dalam tenda berusaha mendengarkan suara yang tadi terdengar.

"Hiks hiks hiks" Suara itu kembali terdengar dan cukup keras, membuat aku merinding dan bertanya-tanya kira-kira siapa yang sedang menangis itu.

"Hyung hyung!" Aku berusaha membangunkan Leeteuk Hyung dan Heechul hyung yang tidur satu tenda denganku.

"Ada apa sih hae?" Tanya Heechul sedikit marah karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Hyung denger suara cewe nangis ga?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada suara apa-apa hae, tidur aja lagi, tidak usah dipikir, ok!" Kata Heechul lalu kembali tidur, sedangkan Leeteuk? Dia bahkan tidak bangun sama sekali.

'Benar juga, sebaiknya aku tidur saja' pikirku, lalu aku bersiap untuk tidur, tapi saat aku menutup mataku, suara tangisan itu terdengar lagi.

'Ahh! Siapa sih? Nangis malem-malem, di tengah hutan pula, kurang kerjaan banget tuh cewe! Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu!' Pikirku lalu berjalan keluar tenda.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana, akupun berjalan menuju arah suara saat suara tangisan itu terdengar lagi.

"Aish, dinginnya! Seharusnya tadi aku pakai jaket!" Kataku saat angin dingin berhembus membuat tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku melihat gadis yang sedang menangis itu sedang duduk di sebuah batu di tepi danau. Gadis itu memakai baju putih dan memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang.

"Hey!" Panggilku pada gadis itu, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar panggilanku.

"Hey! Kau di sana! Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku dengan suara lebih keras. Sepertinya dia mendengar, karena dia mulai mendongak. Dan saat aku melihat muka gadis itu, tubuhku membeku. Muka gadis itu penuh dengan luka dan kedua mata gadis itu tidak ada! Dia... dia.. dia.. SETAN!

"UWAAAA!" Aku langsung berteriak dan berlari menjauh dari gadis itu. Aku terus berlari, aku tidak tahu ke arah mana aku lari, yang penting aku bisa pergi jauh dari gadis –SETAN- itu!

"Hah hah hah! Aku rasa ini sudah cukup jauh!" Kataku pada diriku sendiri saat rasa cape menyergap tubuhku, aku segera mendudukan tubuhku di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di tengah hutan ini.

Aku berusaha melepas lelahku, benar-benar berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sangat kecapean. Aku menutup mataku agar bisa beristirahat lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan berada di pundak kananku, membuat tubuhku membeku, aku benar-benar ketakutan, jangan sampai gadis itu lagi! Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan ternyata gadis yang mengerikan itu berada di sana! sedang menangis!.

"UWAAA!" Teriakku dan segera berlari menjauh dari sana. Aku sangat ketakutan dan selalu menengok kebelakang sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depanku sampai akhirnya aku jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang padaku, dan saat aku mendongak aku melihat tiga orang sedang berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mereka segera membantuku berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kataku pada mereka, lalu aku segera menunduk untuk membersihkan celanaku dari tanah-tanah yang menempel saat aku jatuh tadi.

"Terima kasih!" Kataku pada mereka dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Tubuhku membeku saat aku mendongak dan melihat tiga orang yang membantuku, orang-orang itu sudah berubah, tubuh mereka penuh dengan darah dan muka mereka sangat pucat dengan banyak luka di sana sini, mereka.. mereka.. mereka.. AAAAAAA!

* * *

Author POV

"Hae, bangun! Hae! Hae!" Leeteuk dengan keras mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae dengan panik. Di sampingnya Heechul juga sedang berusaha membangunkan Donghae, dia juga terlihat sangat panik!

"HAH!" Donghae terbangun dan langsung terduduk didalam tenda, Leeteuk dan Heechul langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae yang terlihat menggigil ketakutan, tapi Donghae tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Hae, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi dan kali ini cukup keras.

"Aku mimpi buruk hyung" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Mimpi buruk? Kau mimpi apa sampai teriak-teriak seperti tadi?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku mimpi bertemu setan hyung, Hae mimpi kalau di sini ada setan! Hyung, Hae mau pulang, Hae takut!" Jawab Donghae.

"Itukan hanya mimpi Hae!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Tapi itu seperti nyata hyung!" Kata Donghae keras, sepertinya dia sangat frustasi karena mimpi itu.

"Sudahlah Hae, itu hanya mimpi, kita akan baik-baik saja" Kata Heechul akhirnya.

Leeteuk dan Heechulpun berusaha menenangkan Donghae, setelah Donghae tenang mereka pun kembali tidur karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul satu malam.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Shindong dan Eunhyuk kompak, lalu mereka segera terjun ke sungai yang dingin.

Byuur byuur byur!

"Hahaha, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil!" Teriak Donghae yang sedang berenang di sungai itu bersama yang lain.

"Pagi semua!" Sapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai di sungai itu.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali? Cepat sini mandi, airnya sejuk!" Teriak Leeteuk dari tengah sungai.

"Hahaha, iya hyung!" Jawab mereka berdua kompak, lalu mereka segera melepas pakaian mereka dan segera turun ke sungai.

Mereka semua pun mandi dengan ramai, mereka sempat bermain-main di sungai itu. Setelah selesai, mereka segera kembali ke tempat camping mereka, mereka langsung pergi dari sungai itu, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau air sungai itu berubah menjadi merah darah!

* * *

"Ugh! Capenya!" Teriak Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di tempat camping mereka, mereka baru saja berkeliling hutan dan melihat-lihat keindahan alam sekitar, mereka juga mengambil beberapa foto sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Lihat hyung, foto yang ini bagus yah?" Tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang melihat-lihat foto perjalanan mereka hari ini.

"Iya, kita semua ada di foto, lihat, aku sangat berwibawa di foto ini!" Kata Leeteuk sombong.

"Hahaha, bagusan Hae, hae terlihat sangat tampan!" Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Bagusan aku, lihat! Aku sangat berkarisma di foto ini!" Siwon menyahut, entah sejak kapan dia berada di belakang Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa aku terlihat pucat?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka, lalu mereka pun sibuk mendiskusikan foto-foto yang mereka ambil.

* * *

"Sudah tidur Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"Belum hyung, hyung sendiri?" Tanya Donghae balik.

"Jelas belum Hae, kalau aku sudah tidur bagaimana bisa kita ngobrol?" Leeteuk menjawab dengan sedikit ketus.

"Iya juga yah!" Kata Donghae malu-malu.

"Kemarin malam kau mimpi hantu beneran Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Begitulah hyung" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana hantu-hantu itu?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Donghae tidak ingat hyung, hae terlalu takut semalem!" Jawab Donghae.

Merekapun terdiam, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat menakutkan tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka.

"Donghaeeee donghaeee donghaee!"

"Hyung, itu suara apa hyung?" Tanya Donghae ketakutan.

"Hae, hyung juga ga tahu, itu suara ko serem ya Hae? Jangan-jangan itu suara setan lagi!" Kata Leeteuk membuat Donghae makin ketakutan.

"Hyung, Hae takut, Hae mau tidur!" Kata Donghae, lalu dia segera tidur, tidak lupa dia memasang headset supaya tidak mendengar suara-suara setan itu lagi, Leeteukpun melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

"Hihihi, Donghae pasti lagi ketakutan!" Siwon tertawa lirih setelah selesai menjalankan misinya.

"Untung aku sudah mempersiapkan ini, jadi bisa menakut-nakuti yang lain! Hahaha, kasian kasian kasian!" Kata Siwon sambil melihat sebuah perekam yang berisi rekaman suara setan, dia sudah membuat rekaman suara setan memanggil nama-nama member suju.

"Sudah, sebaiknya aku tidur!" Kata Siwon pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang tidur satu tenda dengannya. Dia pun langsung memejamkan matanya, tapi sebuah panggilan membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Siwooon siwoon siwon!"

"Aduh, siapa sih yang ngerjain aku? Kuran kerjaan, aku mana takut sama suara-suara begituan!" Kata Siwon lalu segera berdiri dan keluar tenda, tapi saat sampai diluar dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana. Diapun melihat sekeliling, tapi tetap tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada orang, dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, dia pun memutar tubuhnya menuju tenda. Tapi sesuatu berhasil membuatnya berhenti, membeku! Saat dia berputar tadi, dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita berbaju putih di atas dahan sebuah pohon!

'Apa itu? Kenapa bisa ada wanita di sini?' Pikit Siwon takut, karena penasaran, dia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana wanita itu berada, dan Siwon semakin membeku saat ternyata wanita –setan- itu sudah ada di sampingnya dan sekarang muka mereka saling berhadapan dengan sangat dekat! Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka-luka di wajah itu, dan juga dua buah lubang mengerikan yang seharusnya terdapat dua bola mata!

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

To Be Continued In Chapter 2 : Guest In The Dark!

* * *

jangan lupa review :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Guest In The Dark

Tittle : Whisper Of The Dead

Part : 2 – Guest In The Dark

Genre : Horor

Cast :

All member Super Junior :)

Han Ji Ae (Oc)

Song Gyeong Han (Oc)

Lee Hye Jin (Oc)

Disclaimer : Super Junior bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini resmi author yang buat :)

Let's go to the story ===

* * *

Leeteuk POV

Aku terbangun dan langsung keluar tenda.

"Pagi wookie!" Sapaku pada Ryeowook yang sedang memasak makanan.

"Pagi hyung!"

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanyaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantu.

"Tidak perlu hyung, ini juga sudah hampir selesai" Jawab Ryeowook, aku hanya menangguk dan duduk di tikar yang ada di depan tenda.

"Hyung! Hyung! Lihat Siwon hyung tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari tenda.

"Tidak, memang dia kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, tapi Siwon hyung tidak ada ditenda" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak melihat dia keluar?" Tanyaku pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak hyung, tidak ada yang keluar dari tadi!" Jawab Ryeowook.

"Aneh, kemana dia?" Pikirku bingung.

"Masak apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Ada deh, yang jelas pasti enak!" Jawab Ryeowook, Kyuhyunpun mendekat ke arah Ryeowook untuk melihat masakannya.

* * *

Siwon POV

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang mengenai mukaku dan membuat aku tidak nyaman. Aish! Siapa si yang membuka jendela! Pikirku sebelum membuka mataku dan kaget melihat sekelilingku.

'Dimana ini?' Tanyaku bingung saat melihat kalau aku sedang ada di alam, 'Ahh! Aku ingat kalau aku sedang camping! Tapi yang lain mana, dan kenapa aku tidur di sini?' Pikirku dan memperhatikan sekelilingku lebih rinci.

'KE... KE.. KENAPA AKU TIDUR DISINI?' Pikirku kaget saat menyadari kalau aku sedang berada di atas rakit di tengah danau.

'A.. APA YANG TERJADI?' Pikirku. Akupun melihat sekeliling danau untuk mencari tahu di bagian mana member yang lain berada, tapi aku justru melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berdiri di tepi danau di bagian kananku.

"AAAAA! TOLONG!" Teriakku saat melihat kalau wanita itu tersenyum.

* * *

Whisper of The Dead

Part 2 : Guest In The Dark!

* * *

Leeteuk POV

"AAAAA! TOLONG!"

DEG!

"Bukankah itu suara Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget mendengar teriakan tadi, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Heechul yang baru keluar dari tenda bersama Donghae.

"Siwon, tadi itu suara Siwon!" Kataku tergagap.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tahu, ayo!" Ajak Heechul, lalu kami berlima segera pergi mencari Siwon.

"Sepertinya suara tadi dari arah danau hyung!" Kata Ryeowook, aku hanya mengangguk. Kamipun segera pergi ke arah danau.

* * *

Author POV

"SIWON!"

"SIWON HYUNG!"

Mereka terus memanggil Siwon sambil berjalan menuju danau. Merekapun kaget saat sampai di tepi danau dan melihat kalau Siwon sedang berada di atas rakit di tengah danau.

"Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

"HYUNG! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KALAU MAU NAIK RAKIT? AKU MAU IKUT!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung di jitak oleh Leeteuk.

"Siwon cepat menepi!" Teriak Leeteuk, tapi tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

"Entahlah! Dia seperti sedang ketakutan!" Kata Leeteuk.

"HYUNG! ITU!" Teriak Ryeowook kaget sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan – terbang – di atas danau.

"SIWON!" Teriak mereka berlima saat melihat kalau hantu itu bergerak ke arah Siwon, tapi tepat sebelum sampai hantu itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Tolong! Hyung tolong!" Kata Siwon lirih, tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa di gerakan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk pada yang lain.

"Bagaimana kita bisa kesana?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Entahlah!" Jawab Heechul yang juga bingung.

BYURR!

"KYU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Heechul, Leeteuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook kaget saat melihat kalau Kyuhyun sedang berenang ke arah Siwon.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melompat ke danau langsung berenang ke arah Siwon hyung untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku berusaha berenang secepat mungkin karena air danau ini sangat dingin, tapi tiba-tiba badanku kaku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak.

'Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?' Pikirku bingung, dan aku terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba di depanku –didalam air- berdiri perempuan –hantu- yang tadi bergerak menuju Siwon hyung.

Aku berteriak saat hantu itu menarikku ke dasar danau, tapi suaraku sama sekali tidak terdengar.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Pikirku bingung, dan akupun pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen karena terlalu lama didalam air.

* * *

Author POV

"Hyung, dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tidak melihat Kyuhyun dimana-mana, padahal tadi Kyuhyun sedang berenang sekitar 10 meter didepannya.

"Bukankah tadi dia ada di... Dimana dia?" Tanya Leeteuk kaget saat melihat ke arah danau dan tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang berenang disana.

"Mungkin dia tenggelam, sebaiknya kita cari dia dan selamatkan Siwon hyung!" Kata Donghae.

Mereka berempat pun langsung melompat ke dalam danau dan berenang, berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

'Itu!' Pikir Donghae saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dan langsung berenang ke sana. Saat sampai dia langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke permukaan.

"Ughh!" Donghaepun langsung menarik nafas dan memanggil Leeteuk, Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Hae, kau dan Wookie bawa Kyuhyun ke darat, biar aku dan Heechul yang menyelamatkan Siwon" Kata Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"Baik hyung!" Kata Donghae dan langsung berenang ke tepi bersama Ryeowook, sedangkan Leeteuk dan Heechul berenang ke arah Siwon.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Siwon, sekarang mereka sedang duduk di tepi danau.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, saat aku bangun, aku sudah disana" Jawab Siwon.

"Kau tidak ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi, Siwon hanya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, yang penting dia baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita sekarang kembali ke tenda, jangan sampai yang lain khawatir" Kata Heechul.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat camping mereka, saat sampai mereka melihat kalau semua member sudah bangun.

"Kemana saja kalian? Pergi tidak bilang, tidak ada note dan masakan gosong! Kalian membuat kami khawatir?" Tanya Kangin dengan nada tinggi.

"Masakanku gosong? OH TIDAK!" Teriak Ryeowook dan segera berlari ke arah masakannya, dia menangis saat melihat masakannya gosong.

"Pasti enak ya hyung!" Sindir Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang tadi pagi dengan sombong mengatakan kalau makanannya pasti enak, mendengar itu Ryeowook menangis makin keras.

"Udah Wookie, nanti masak lagi, ok!" Yesung berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook, Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mian?" Leeteuk meminta maaf pada Kangin. Lalu dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada member yang lain.

* * *

"Dingin yah?" Kata Henry pada member yang lain, mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi semalam kau yang menakutiku?" Tanya Donghae pada Siwon.

"Mian? Aku hanya iseng!" Jawab Siwon, lalu dia memutar perekam yang dia bawa.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan untuk member lain" Kata Siwon yang mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari member lain.

"Kau benar-benar kejam hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Berani menakut-nakutiku, kau tidak akan selamat!" Ancam Heechul.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menakut-nakuti lagi!" Kata Siwon pada mereka semua.

Krosak krosakk

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut saat mendengar suara daun-daun bergerak. Mereka lalu bergerak merapat karena takut.

Krosakk Krosakk. Suara itu terdengar lagi dan membuat mereka merinding.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Leeteuk. Lalu muncul tiga orang dari balik semak-semak.

"Kami melihat api, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengecek!" Kata gadis yang pertama.

"Kami camping disana!" Kata gadis kedua sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya satu-satunya pria dari ketiga orang itu.

"Hmm, boleh, pasti lebih rame!" Kata Leeteuk akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Mian? Kami masih kaget, kami kira hanya kami yang camping disini!" Kata Heechul meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana!" Kata ketiga orang itu dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku Song Gyeong Han!" Kata pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Han Ji Ae, dan dia Lee Hye Jin!" Kata gadis yang pertama, dia juga memperkenalkan gadis yang kedua.

Leeteukpun memperkenalkan member superjunior pada ketiga orang itu, lalu mereka mengobrol cukup lama dan bernyanyi-nyanyi di tengah malam.

"Sebaiknya kami kembali, sudah malam!" Pamit Gyeong Han pada mereka.

"Besok giliran kalian yang main ketempat kami, ok!" Hye Jin menawarkan pada mereka.

"Ok!" Jawab Eunhyuk dan Shindong bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu!" Kata Ji Ae, lalu mereka pergi.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur!" Kata Heechul pada member yang lain, mereka semua mengangguk dan masuk ke tenda masing-masing untuk istirahat.

"Hae, kenapa tidak tidur? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kayanya Hae pernah lihat tiga orang tadi hyung, tapi Hae lupa lihat dimana" Jawab Donghae.

"Benarkah? Coba di ingat-ingat!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Hae benar-benar lupa. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur hyung, nanti juga ingat sendiri!" Kata Donghae, Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

* * *

"HANA DUL SET!"

BYURR!

Mereka semua melompat ke dalam sungai. Sekarang mereka sedang mandi dan bermain di sungai seperti anak kecil.

"A.. Ada yang bergerak dibawahku!" Kata Donghae keras di tengah-tengah keramaian mereka.

"Astaga Hae, ditempat seperti ini, kau tidak malu pada kami?" Kata Heechul pada Donghae.

"Yha hyung! Bukan itu maksudku, maksudku ada yang berenang dibawahku!" Kata Donghae marah.

"Hahahha, Mian hae?" Heechul meminta maaf.

"HUA!" Teriak Donghae dan langsung masuk ke dalam sungai saat ada yang menarik kakinya.

"HAE!" Teriak semua member khawatir. Lalu ada kepala yang muncul di samping Donghae, Donghae juga sudah keluar dari air.

"HAHAHAHA! Kena kau!" Kata Eunhyuk pada Donghae sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"EUNHYUK!" Teriak Donghae dan langsung berenang mengejar Eunhyuk yang kabur.

"Hahaha, Eunhae selalu seperti itu!" Kata Leeteuk tertawa.

"Mereka serasi ya?" Tanya Shindong, member yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Hyung, ayo kita ikut kejar-kejaran!" Ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ga mau!" Tolak Sungmin keras.

"Ayolah hyung, kita kan Kyumin!" Kyuhyun memohon.

"GA MAU!" Sungmin berteriak.

"Ayolah hyung, kasian kan Kyumin shipper yang baca ff ini tidak bisa melihat kemesraan kita –Red, lupakan-" Kata Kyuhyun tapi sungmin tetap menolak.

"Sudahlah hyuk, tidak usah ngerjain aku!" Kata Siwon.

"Apa hyung? Aku disini ko, ngerjain apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Lho? Terus yang megang kaki aku siapa?.. uaaa!" Teriak Siwon saat tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam sungai.

"Hahaha, siapa sih yang ngerjain Siwon? Seperti kenyataan!" Kata Heechul tertawa.

"Hyung tolong!" Teriak Siwon saat kepalanya berhasil keluar dari air. Semua member bertatapan kaget, lalu secara serentak mereka berenang kearah Siwon untuk menarik dia keluar.

Eunhyukpun menyelam untuk melihat apa yang menarik Siwon dan berusaha melepaskannya. Dia kaget saat melihat kalau yang memegang kaki Siwon ternyata seorang perempuan –hantu-, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan tangan itu dari kaki Siwon dan berhasil! Tapi sayang, tangan hantu itu berhasil memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke dasar sungai.

"APA TADI?" Teriak Siwon kaget saat dia sudah berhasil ditarik kedaratan.

"TADI ITU SETAN, AKU MELIHATNYA!" Terik Eunhyuk.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita pergi!" Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan yang lain. Lalu mereka segera berpakaian dan pergi dari sungai itu.

Setelah mereka pergi sebuah mayat muncul kepermukaan sungai. Tiba-tiba rambut-rambut yang entah datang dari mana bermunculan dan menyelimuti mayat itu lalu menariknya kembali ke dalam sungai.

* * *

Disaat yang sama, disalah satu tenda sebuah kamera digital menyala dengan sendirinya, menunjukan sebuah gambar lima belas orang yang baru diambil beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan foto itu, di foto itu terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba putih sedang menarik salah satu orang di foto itu keluar! Orang itu berteriak keras saat tubuhnya tertarik keluar.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Kibum pada member yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan tetap disini!" Jawab Siwon, sepertinya dua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita bermain disini saja, bagaimana?" Usul Henry, yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku ingin pergi ketempat Gyeong Han dan yang lain camping" Kata Leeteuk.

"Hae ikut hyung!" Kata Donghae saat melihat Leeteuk mau pergi.

"Ada yang mau ikut lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk pada yang lain, tapi semua menggeleng, jadi dia pergi berdua dengan Donghae.

* * *

"Sepi hyung, kemana mereka?" Tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk saat mereka berdua sampai dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kita tunggu disini!" Kata Leeteuk, tapi saat dia mau duduk di atas tikar, dia kaget karena tikar itu penuh dengan debu tebal, seolah-olah sudah tidak dipakai untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aneh, kenapa tempat ini seperti sudah tidak dipakai?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung, ini benar-benar aneh!" Kata Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kita melihat sekeliling!" Ajak Leeteuk, Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Leeteuk berjalan.

Donghae berjalan sambil memikirkan dimana dia pernah melihat tiga orang itu sehingga dia tertinggal jauh dibelakang Leeteuk. Dia lalu teringat hal itu dan membuatnya benar-benar kaget. Tiga orang itu adalah setan yang ada dimimpinya!

"HYUNG! AKU INGAT DIMANA PERNAH MELIHAT MEREKA!" Teriak Donghae sambil berlari kearah Leeteuk, dia kaget saat berhasil mengejar dan melihat kalau Leeteuk sedang membeku, dia seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk dan ikut membeku melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Dia melihat tiga orang yang kemarin mengunjungi mereka tergantung disebuah batang pohon, perut mereka berlubang dan organ-organ dalam tubuh orang-orang itu bergelantungan mengerikan.

"Hyung, jadi mereka sudah meninggal?" Tanya Donghae takut, Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Lalu yang kemarin itu siapa?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, ayo!" Ajak Leeteuk, mereka berdua segera berbalik.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya sebuah suara yang berhasil membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk membeku, mereka berdua membalik badan dan..

"AAAAAA!"

* * *

To Be Continued In Chap 3 : Disappear (The Day And The Night)


	3. Chapter 3 : Disappear The Diary

Tittle : Whisper Of The Dead

Part : 3 - Disappear (The Diary)

Genre : Horor

Cast :

All member Super Junior :)

Han Ji Ae (Oc)

Song Gyeong Han (Oc)

Lee Hye Jin (Oc)

Disclaimer : Super Junior bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini resmi author yang buat :)

Author's Note : mian judulnya author ganti, dan semoga kalian suka :) maaf juga kalau ga ada horornya sama sekali :( MIANHAE JEONGMAL untuk para JEWELS :'(

**WARNING : DEATH CAST! JANGAN BASH AKU, INI CUMA FANFIC! Buku harian disini seperti note.**

Let's go to the story ===

* * *

Angin kencang berhembus di tengah hutan yang sepi, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berserakan di tanah, keberadaan pohon-pohon di hutan itu yang lebat dan rapat tidak menghalangi angin itu untuk terus bergerak menerbangkan dedaunan yang berserakan itu.

Sebuah buku yang tergeletak di tanah terbuka karena hembusan angin itu, buku berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan "My Diary" tercetak jelas di depannya itu terbuka satu persatu sampai akhirnya berhenti di pertengahan halaman.

Sekarang tulisan di buku itu bisa dibaca dengan mudah, tulisan berwarna hitam itu merupakan curahan hati pemilik buku itu, tulisan berisi kenangan yang ingin pemilik buku itu kenang.

**12 Desember 2011**

Liburan akhir semester hampir tiba dan itu artinya LIBURAN!

Aku, Gyeong Han dan Hye Jin sudah memutuskan akan pergi camping di hutan, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba!

Angin kembali bertiup dan membuka buku itu lagi.

**31 Desember 2011**

Akhirnya liburan tiba!

Besok kami (Aku, Gyeong Han dan Hye Jin) akan pergi camping, tadi kami sudah pergi untuk membeli keperluan :)

Hmm, kira-kira apa saja yang harus aku bawa? Jam? Senter? Baju hangat? Coklat?

Ahh, aku pusing! Karena terlalu senang aku jadi bingung harus bawa apa :( apa aku bawa kamar sekalian? Hahaha, PEACE! Just kidding :P

Angin itu terus bertiup, membuka buku itu satu persatu, menampilkan semua halaman buku diary itu.

**1 Januari 2012**

Perjalanan yang menyenangkan!

**1 Januari 2012**

Kami sudah sampai dan sudah selesai mendirikan tenda! Sekarang istirahat!

**1 Januari 2012**

Malam yang dingin!

Tadi kami bernyanyi di dekat api unggun, kami bahagia! Ini menyenangkan!

Hahaha, selamat malam diary!

**5 Januari 2012**

Sudah lama aku tidak menulis di sini yah?

Hahaha, aku terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat menulis! Tempat ini benar-benar indah! Ada air terjun, danau, dan tempat-tempat indah lain! Tempat ini sempurna!

**8 Januari 2012**

Tadi malam aku tidak sengaja terbangun karena mendengar suara orang menangis! Aku kira itu Hye Jin, jadi aku keluar untuk melihat, ternyata yang menangis itu bukan Hye Jin, melainkan seorang gadis dengan baju putih, rambut panjang, tubuh penuh luka dan tanpa mata! Gadis itu SETAN!

Aku langsung berlari masuk tenda dan suara tangis itu hilang! Tapi tetap, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, dan aku tidak berani menceritakan pada Gyeong Han dan Hye Jin! Diary, tolong simpan rahasia ini untukku!

**9 Januari 2012**

Hye Jin HILANG! Gyeong Han sedang mencari dia, aku takut!

**9 Januari 2012**

Sudah malam tapi Gyeong Han dan Hye Jin belum pulang! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sebaiknya aku tidur, besok pagi baru cari mereka!

**10 Januari 2012**

Aku sudah mencari seharian, tapi belum menemukan mereka!

**10 Januari 2012**

ARGH! TIDAK!

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!

Aku melihat tubuh Gyeong Han dan Hye Jin tergantung di batang pohon! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membunuh mereka? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Angin kembali bertiup, membuka satu halaman lagi dari diary tanpa pemilik itu. Tapi halaman berikutnya berbeda dari halaman-halaman yang lain. Halaman yang baru terbuka itu terdapat tulisan dengan tinta merah, DARAH!

**11 Januari 2012**

_Semuanya sudah berakhir! Aku akan tetap disini bersama kedua temanku!_

_Selamat tinggal diary, selamat tinggal hidup! Aku tidak bisa kembali, aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh! Aku ingin kembali tapi aku tidak bisa, teman-temanku juga sudah pergi, aku akan mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan tempat ini!_

* * *

Whisper Of The Dead!

Part 3 : Disappear (The Diary)

* * *

"Hyung, jadi mereka sudah meninggal?" Tanya Donghae takut, Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Lalu yang kemarin itu siapa?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, ayo!" Ajak Leeteuk, mereka berdua segera berbalik untuk pergi, tapi sebuah benda berhasil menarik perhatian Donghae.

"Hyung, ini!" Kata Donghae seraya mengambil benda itu.

"Itu apa Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Sepertinya ini diary, dan ini milik Han Ji Ae, lihat!" Kata Donghae seraya menunjuk pojok bawah buku, di sana terdapat nama Han Ji Ae yang di tulis dalam hangul.

"Coba lihat apa isinya!" Kata Leeteuk, mereka berdua pun segera membuka dan membaca buku harian milik Han Ji Ae itu. Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar ketakutan saat selesai membaca buku harian itu.

"Ayo! Sebaiknya kita beritahu yang lain dan pergi dari sini!" Kata Leeteuk, mereka berdua segera berjalan menjauh, tapi baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

* * *

Donghae POV

"Kalian mau kemana?"

DEG! Suara ini? Bukankah ini suara... Song Gyeong Han?

Aku dan Leeteuk hyung segera membalikkan badan, dan tubuh kami membeku seketika. Di depan kami berdua, tiga mayat yang tergantung itu sedang tersenyum dan memandang kami, darah kembali menetes dari tubuh mereka.

"Tolong kami! Selamatkan kami!" Kata mayat Han Ji Ae.

"Tolong!" Sambung mayat Lee Hye Jin, lalu ketiga mayat itu mulai bersahut-sahutan mengucapkan kata tolong, membuat aku dan Leeteuk hyung semakin ketakutan!  
"Hyung!" Kataku lirih sambil menarik baju Leeteuk hyung, memberi isyarat untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini! Leeteuk hyung mengerti dan kami berdua segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

"AAAAAAA!"

"SETAAAAANN!"

* * *

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat dimana kami camping, member yang lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" Kata Leeteuk hyung membuat semua member menatap dia bingung.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada sesuatu, kita pergi sekarang! Cepat berkemas!" Kata Leeteuk hyung, tapi tidak ada member yang bergerak, mereka masih menunggu Leeteuk hyung memberi penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Tapi kenapa? Masih ada dua hari liburan, kita bisa bersenang-senang disini!" Kata Eunhyuk.

"KITA AKAN PULANG SEKARANG! CEPAT BERKEMAS DAN KITA PERGI!" Teriak Leeteuk hyung membuat member yang lain takut, mereka segera berkemas, aku juga.

Setelah selesai berkemas, kami segera berjalan menuju mobil kami dan pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu.

* * *

Author POV

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Kau membuat aku takut!" Tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk.

"Ini!" Kata Leeteuk menunjukan sebuah foto di kamera digital pada Siwon. Siwon kaget saat melihat foto itu dan langsung menghentikan mobil mereka.

"I.. i.. INI!" Teriak Siwon membuat member yang lain kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba? Kepalaku sakit!" Protes Henry yang kepalanya terbentur kursi mobil saat tadi mobil berhenti mendadak.

"Kenapa berteriak? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ini hyung!" Kata Siwon sambil menunjukan foto mayat tiga orang itu pada yang lain, member lain yang ada dibelakang segera melihat foto itu dan ternganga.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Tanya Sungmin takut.

"Ini!" Leeteuk menyerahkan buku yang tadi ditemukan Donghae, mereka langsung membaca buku itu, saat selesai mereka terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Apakah setan yang dimaksud yang tadi pagi ada didanau?" Tanya Heechul takut.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi! Siwon, cepat jalankan mobil!" Perintah Leeteuk, Siwon mengangguk dan segera menjalankan mobil menuju dorm mereka.

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Kata Donghae saat mereka memasuki dorm.

"Aku mau tidur!" Kata Heechul dan langsung pergi kekamar dia.

"Aku juga!" Kata member yang lain dan langsung masuk kekamar masing-masing, sepertinya kejadian tadi masih membuat mereka ketakutan.

* * *

"Wah, sepertinya enak nih!" Kata Leeteuk seraya duduk di tempat duduknya di ruang makan, member yang lain sudah menunggu disana.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali! Aku sudah kelaparan!" Kata Kyuhyun keras, member yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Hahaha, mianhae? Oh ya, Siwon dan Eunhyuk mana?" Tanya Leeteuk saat melihat kursi Siwon dan Eunhyuk kosong.

"Siwon sudah pergi tadi pagi, katanya ada yang mau dia kerjakan!" Jawab Heechul.

"Kalo Eunhyuk?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Dia tidak ada dikamar, mungkin sudah pergi" Jawab Donghae.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita sarapan sekarang!" Kata Leeteuk, lalu mereka segera menyantap masakan yang terhidang dimeja dengan lahap.

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Dari luar hyung, lihat!" Jawab Siwon sambil menunjukan sebuah foto, foto mereka berlima belas yang diambil saat pergi menelusuri hutan tempat mereka camping kemarin.

"Whoaaa! Jadi kau pergi untuk membuat ini?" Tanya Heechul.

"Iya. Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanya Siwon, Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm, sebaiknya kita pasang dimana?" Tanya Heechul bingung sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kalau disana?" Saran Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah tembok yang strategis untuk memasang foto yang ukurannya sangat besar itu.

"Ide bagus, ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun segera memasang foto itu ke dinding yang tadi di tunjuk Siwon.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ini, Siwon tadi pergi dan mencetak foto ini, jadi kami mau memasangnya disini!" Jawab Heechul.

"Itu foto yang kemarinkan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung, bagus kan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Iya!" Jawab Leeteuk, lalu dia membantu memasang foto itu.

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

Aku terbangun dan kaget melihat angka di jam menunjukan angka 20:35.

"OMMO! Aku tidur seharian!" Kataku keras dan langsung bangun. Merasa tubuhku sedikit tidak nyaman aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Hyuk, kapan pulang?" Tanya Donghae saat aku berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Pulang? Kapan aku pergi?" Tanyaku balik, Donghae kelihatan bingung.

"Lho, bukannya kamu pergi dari tadi pagi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku seharian ini tidur dikamar hae!" Jawabku membuat Donghae tambah bingung.

"Tapi tadi pagi aku kekamar kamu buat bangunin, kamu sudah tidak ada!" Kata Donghae.

"Jangan bercanda hae, tidak lucu!" Kataku.

"Tapi memang begitu!" Kata Donghae bersikeras.

"Benar Eunhyuk hyung, tadi aku nyari hyung buat makan siang bareng tapi hyung tidak ada dikamar" Kata Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang Donghae.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalau mau bercanda nanti saja, sekarang aku mau mandi!" Kataku lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh ya Wookie! Bisa siapkan makan malam buat aku?" Tanyaku pada Ryeowook.

"Ne hyung!" Jawab Ryeowook. Aku melanjutkan jalanku menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan badanku.

* * *

Author POV

"Eunhyuk kemana lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk pada member yang lain saat sarapan hari berikutnya.

"Tadi aku cari dikamarnya tidak ada hyung!" Jawab Donghae.

"Kemana sih dia? Dari kemarin tingkahnya aneh begitu!" Kata Heechul.

"Iya hyung! Masa kemarin Eunhyuk bilang dia tidur seharian, padahal kemarin aku cari dikamar dia tapi tidak ada!" Ryeowook setuju.

"Hmm, ya sudah, sebaiknya kita makan dulu, nanti baru cari dia!" Kata Leeteuk akhirnya, lalu mereka segera sarapan.

* * *

"Ahh! Kenapa sih acaranya berita semua!" Kata Donghae kesal, dia baru saja selesai mencari Eunhyuk yang hasilnya nihil, dan ingin beristirahat sambil nonton tv, tapi ternyata tidak ada acara yang bagus.

"Sudah hae, itu saja, lihat ada berita apa!" Kata Zhoumi lalu duduk di samping Donghae, diikuti Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Ada orang meninggal hyung, lihat!" Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk tulisan mengenai berita itu yang berbunyi "Sebuah mayat ditemukan di sungai Hwang". Lalu seorang reporter berita itu menyampaikan secara langsung dari tempat kejadian.

'Sebuah mayat seorang pria ditemukan di sungai Hwang pagi ini. Mayat pria ini ditemukan oleh warga yang tidak sengaja melewati tempat ini. Mayat pria yang diperkirakan sudah meninggal lebih dari 50 jam ini sudah mulai membusuk. Mayat ini sudah dipindah ke rumah sakit untuk otopsi. Tapi walaupun begitu polisi sudah bisa mengenali mayat itu dalam sekali lihat, mayat itu merupakan mayat seorang rapper handal dari salah satu boyband terkenal SUPER JUNIOR. Kami sangat menyesal untuk mengatakan kalau mayat ini merupakan mayat SUPER JUNIOR EUNHYUK'.

Mereka semua membeku mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan reporter berita itu. Heechul yang sadar pertama langsung menelfon Leeteuk untuk memberi tahu, Leeteuk sepertinya sudah melihat berita itu dan sama terkejutnya.

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya manajer mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu, semalam Eunhyuk masih baik-baik saja!" Jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapi mayat itu diperkirakan sudah meninggal lebih dari 50 jam!" Bantah Manajer mereka.

"Aku juga bingung!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Ya sudahlah, mayat Eunhyuk sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, kalian sebaiknya menenangkan diri dulu, setelah itu kita persiapan pemakamannya" Kata manajer mereka yang langsung berjalan pergi.

Mereka semua langsung menangis, mereka tidak menyangkan kalau Eunhyuk akan pergi secepat ini, meninggalkan mereka semua. Mereka juga bingung kenapa hal ini terjadi, padahal kemarin Eunhyuk masih baik-baik saja.

* * *

Mayat Eunhyuk sudah sampai sejak tadi dan sekarang di letakan di ruang keluarga dorm lantai 12 agar pelayat yang datang bisa melihat Eunhyuk untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hyung, aku mau kebawah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil" Kata Ryeowook pada Leeteuk yang menjawab dengan anggukan. Ryeowook segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju dorm lantai sebelas.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, Ryeowook langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wookie! Kenapa dorm sepi? Yang lain kemana?"

Ryeowook benar-benar kaget mendengar suara itu dan saat dia berbalik, dia berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat dia ketakutan.

"Eunhyuk hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Wookie, yang lain kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, tapi Ryeowook yang ketakutan langsung berlari keluar menuju lantai dua belas dengan teriakan yang sangat keras, Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun ikut berlari.

"HYUNG! HYUNG!" Teriak Ryeowook saat memasuki dorm lantai dua belas.

"Wookie, jangan buat ribut!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul, tapi seseorang yang datang dibelakang Ryeowook membuat mereka terdiam.

"Wookie, kenapa lari? Oh! Kalian semua ternyata ada disini, aku kira kalian pergi kemana!" Kata Eunhyuk saat melihat kalau member yang lain ada di sana.

"E. E.. Eunhyuk!" Kata Leeteuk tergagap.

"Hyuk!" Kata Donghae tidak percaya.

"Kalian kenapa? Kenapa muka kalian seperti itu? Kalian seperti baru melihat hantu tahu!" Kata Eunhyuk sebal saat melihat ekspresi kaget member yang lain.

"O.. OMMO! Ada orang meninggal? Siapa yang meninggal?" Lanjut Eunhyuk saat melihat sebuah peti di tengah ruangan. Diapun berjalan untuk melihat siapa yang meninggal, tubuhnya membeku saat melihat kalau dirinyalah yang ada di dalam peti itu.

" I...i..i..itu a..a ..aku?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketakutan.

"APA YANG TERJADI? SIAPA DIA? ITU BUKAN AKU! AKU MASIH HIDUP! PERCAYALAH, AKU MASIH HIDUP!" Teriak Eunhyuk ketakutan. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan kaget melihat tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang.

"Tubuhku, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Kenapa tubuhku menghilang?" Kata Eunhyuk panik.

"Hae! Percaya padaku, aku masih hidup! Hyung! Percayalah!" Eunhyuk berusaha meyakinkan member yang lain, tapi member yang lain hanya membeku.

"Tolong percaya padaku!" Kata Eunhyuk lalu tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang, lenyap begitu saja dihadapan mereka.

Member yang lain kembali menangis melihat kejadian itu sedangkan para pelayat yang datang hanya kebingungan, mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

Pemakaman yang dilaksanakan hari berikutnya berjalan dengan hikmat dibawah hujan gerimis yang tiba-tiba mengguyur kota Seoul.

Satu persatu orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian tidur didalam kuburan yang gelap, dingin dan sepi.

* * *

Donghae langsung duduk saat sampai di dorm, member yang lain juga banyak yang duduk didekatnya, ada juga beberapa yang pergi kekamar.

Mereka benar-benar terpukul dengan kepergian Eunhyuk. Mereka ingin istirahat setelah kejadian seharian yang menguras tenaga dan emosi mereka, tapi sebuah teriakan berhasil mengganggu istirahat mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

To Be Continued In Chapter 4 : Pink Doll!

maaf baru sempet review, semoga reader suka, jangan lupa review :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Pink Doll!

thankyou buat reader yang mau baca n review :)

Black Devil for Suju : thanks :)  
ni udah lanjut, moga semakin suka ya? hahaha

* * *

Tittle : Whisper Of The Dead

Part : 4 – Pink Doll!

Genre : Horor

Cast :

All member Super Junior :)

Disclaimer : Super Junior bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini resmi author yang buat :)

Author's Note :

WARNING : DEATH CAST! JANGAN BASH AKU, INI CUMA FANFIC!

Let's go to the story ===

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil sedang bermain sendirian di tepi sungai, orang tuanya? Entahlah, mungkin mereka tidak menyadari kalau anak mereka sedang berada di sana.

Gadis kecil itu terus bermain dengan bonekanya, boneka berwarna pink itu dipeluk dan dimainkan dengan bahagia, seolah-olah boneka itu temannya. Gadis itu bermain dengan sangat serius sehingga tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata sejak tadi menatapnya dari dalam sungai.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat –seolah-olah- boneka itu mengatakan kalau dia haus, gadis itu dengan cepat membawa bonekanya ke tepi sungai, memberi dia sedikit air, dan tidak menyadari kalau ada rambut –yang entah datang dari mana- mulai merambat di bonekanya.

Gadis itu begitu terkejut saat melihat mata bonekanya berkedip sehingga dengan sepontan dia berteriak dan melempar bonekanya ke tengah sungai. Saat menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dia menyesal karena bonekanya mulai tenggelam, dia menganggap bahwa bonekanya berkedip hanyalah ilusi, pikiran anak kecil!

Gadis itu mencoba meraih kembali bonekanya, berjalan ke dalam sungai supaya bisa meraih boneka yang mulai tenggelam itu. Tapi sesuatu yang seperti –lagi-lagi- rambut menjulur mulai dari kakinya sampai akhirnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, gadis itu begitu ketakutan sampai tidak bisa menjerit! Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis saat merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam sungai, membuatnya meminum banyak air, kehilangan kesadaran dan akhirnya meninggal!

* * *

Whisper Of The Dead!

Part 4 : Pink Doll!

* * *

"AAAAAAA!"

Teriakkan itu berhasil membuat Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk dan member yang lain terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Henry, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka terlalu terkejut sehingga secara reflek langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Umin, ada apa?" Tanya Kyu saat melihat Sungmin –yang tadi berteriak- sedang memporakporandakan kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Bonekaku hilang!" Kata Sungmin sedih, membuat member yang lain tampak sedikit marah, tapi akhirnya mereka menhela nafas, bersyukur karena tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Aku kira ada apa, kau membuat kami takut!" Kata Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Mian hyung, tapi boneka aku! Dimana?" Kata Sungmin sedih.

"Nanti juga ketemu, tidak usah terlalu dipikirin" Kata Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Tapi hyung, itu boneka favoritku!" Kata Sungmin lagi.

"Aku mau kekamar!" Kata Donghae marah, tapi sebelum dia sempat pergi, teriakan kedua berhasil membuat mereka semua kaget –lagi.

"AAAAA!"

"Dari dapur!" Kata Yesung, lalu mereka langsung berlari menuju dapur, menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap dikamar mereka, mencari boneka milik Sungmin!

"Wookie, ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk saat sampai di pintu dapur dan melihat Ryeowook sedang berdiri dengan mimik ketakutan melihat ke arah tembok yang tidak terlihat dari pintu dapur. Ryeowook yang ketakutan hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya menunjuk apa yang dia lihat.

Semua member segera bergerak masuk untuk melihat apa yang membuat Ryeowook ketakutan dan saat mereka melihatnya, mereka juga membeku. Di tembok yang tadi ditunjuk Ryeowook terdapat tulisan hangul yang di tulis dengan darah dengan bunyi "Pink Doll".

"Cepat bersihkan!" Kata Leeteuk pada Heechul yang berdiri di sampingnya. Heechul mengangguk dan hendak pergi mencari kain lap, tapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak, tulisan itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir menuruni tembok, cairan merah itu lalu menggenang di lantai sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak berbekas!

* * *

Sekarang semua member Super Junior sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, mereka masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa tulisan itu mengeluarkan darah? Dan bagaimana cara darah itu menghilang? Mereka sudah berpikir lama tapi tetap tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Aku mau mengambil minum!" Kata Ryeowook akhirnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur dia sedikit ngeri saat melihat ke arah tembok dimana tadi terdapat tulisan darah itu, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan segera berjalan menuju lemari es tempat menyimpan minuman dingin. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman kaleng rasa kopi dan segera menutup lemari es itu dan berjalan pergi.

"Wookie! Ambilkan minuman kopi kalengan buat aku!" Teriak Yesung dari ruang keluarga, Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar matanya dan berbalik.

Ryeowook segera membuka lemari es itu lagi dan sedikit bingung saat melihat ada boneka berwarna pink disana, boneka milik Sungmin. Perasaan tadi tidak ada boneka di sana? Pikir Ryeowook bingung, tapi dia menggelengkan kepala dan segera memanggil Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung! Bonekamu ada disini!" Teriaknya, lalu dia mendengar suara teriakan kaget dan langkah kaki yang berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Ryeowook kembali menggeleng, hyungnya yang satu itu memang sangat tergila-gila dengan warna pink, dan boneka warna pink ini adalah favoritnya.

Ryeowook lalu menunduk untuk mengambil boneka itu tapi gerakannya terhenti karena MATA BONEKA ITU BERKEDIP!

"UWAA!" Teriak Ryeowook lirih dan segera melompat ke belakang, "AWWW!" Teriaknya lebih keras karena saat tadi melompat ke belakang, tubuhnya menabrak meja dapur.

"UGH!"  
"Mana, mana bonekaku?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah sampai tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook yang sedang meringis karena sakit.

"Di lemari es hyung!" Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Sungminpun langsung membuka lemari es yang tadi tidak sengaja ditutup oleh Ryeowook dan tersenyum melihat bonekanya.

"AHH! Akhirnya ketemu juga! Aku kira kau ada dimana!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menimang-nimang bonekanya, lalu dia menaruh bonekanya dibahunya dan berjalan pergi.

Sementara Ryeowook semakin ketakutan saat melihat boneka itu, yang sedang dibawa sungmin pergi, tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata padanya!

* * *

"UWAAAA! BONEKAKU HILANG LAGI!" Teriak Sungmin keesokan paginya membuat semua orang terbangun.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kata Kyuhyun acuh, dia segera bergelung dibawah selimut lagi.

"Sungmin! Jangan teriak-teriak aku masih mengantuk!" Bentak Heechul yang muncul tiba-tiba di pintu kamar, dia masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya dan juga masker yang membuat wajahnya seperti mumi.

"UWAAA! BONEKAKU!" Teriak Sungmin kali ini lebih keras.

"Iya, iya, aku bantu cari, sekarang diam!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kalau Kyuhyun mau membantu mencari. Akhirnya pagi itu digunakan oleh semua member Super Junior untuk mencari boneka Sungmin yang hilang, kecuali Ryeowook yang hanya duduk karena takut pada boneka itu dan membuat dia mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Sungmin.

"Tidak ketemu, sudah di cari ke seluruh ruangan di dorm ini dan dorm lantai atas, tapi tidak ada!" Kata Yesung yang sekarang terduduk lemas di kursi sofa lantai sebelas.

"Siapa sih yang suka nyembunyiin boneka kamu min?" Tanya Donghae kesal, dia juga kecapean seperti yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa bonekaku hilang terus?" Kata Sungmin sedih.

"Nanti juga ketahuan, sekarang aku mau mandi. Wookie, pinjam handuk kamu yah? Aku malas pulang ke apartemen!" Kata Siwon pada Ryeowook yang mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah menerima handuk yang dibawa Ryeowook, Siwon langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"UWAAAA!"  
"Siwon ada apa?" Teriak Leeteuk panik mendengar teriakan Siwon.

"Bonekamu lagi mandi Min! Nih ada di sini!" Teriak Siwon, lalu dia tertawa melihat boneka pink milik Sungmin yang ada di bawah sower dan basah kuyup.

* * *

"Menurut kalian siapa yang mengerjai Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul, Donghae, Siwon dan Hangeng. Mereka sedang rapat dadakan untuk mencari cara mengatasi masalah yang di hadapi Sungmin, kehilangan boneka!

"Entahlah, tapi seharusnya antara Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun. Hanya mereka bertiga yang punya kesempatan, mereka tidur disini" Kata Donghae.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak akan sekejam itu mengerjai sampai dua kali!" Kata Siwon.

"Iya, aku setuju! Walaupun Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook itu sangat jahil, tapi mereka tidak akan berani mengerjai Sungmin seperti itu!" Heechul setuju.

"Menurut kalian kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Kita harus tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin di kerjai seperti ini!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pasang kamera cctv? Nanti kita liat hasil rekamannya tiap pagi, kalau sudah ketahuan kita laporkan ke polisi menggunakan rekaman itu, bagaimana?" Usul Siwon.

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pasang mulai malam ini! Bisa kau yang cari kameranya Siwon?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sip hyung! Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, supaya bisa cepat dipasang!" Kata Siwon dan segera pergi mencari kamera cctv yang dimaksud.

* * *

PRANKK!  
"Ughh!" Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara barang jatuh. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap heran pada jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul satu malam.

'Siapa yang masih bangun malam-malam begini?' Pikir Sungmin. Diapun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, arah dari mana suara barang jatuh tadi terdengar.

"Uwah, siapa yang menjatuhkan foto ini?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat foto mereka berlima belas yang diambil saat camping ada dilantai. Tapi ada hal aneh, walaupun foto ini jatuh tapi kaca foto itu tidak pecah, dan yang membuat dia bergidik ngeri adalah adanya tanda silang berwarna merah pada foto wajahnya.

Sungmin terdiam, dia memikirkan arti itu semua, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan orang yang melakukan ini? Kenapa dia menyilang foto wajahku? Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, DIMANA FOTO EUNHYUK? Dia semakin kaget, bukankah Eunhyuk juga ikut foto saat itu, lalu kenapa dia tidak ada di foto ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Lalu tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main di belakangnya. Dia segera menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk membelakanginya dan memainkan bonekanya. A APA! BONEKAKU! ITU BONEKAKU! BONEKA PINKKU!

Sungmin perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bonekaku ada padamu? Cepat kembalikan!" Kata Sungmin. Gadis kecil itu lalu berhenti bermain, dan secara perlahan dia membalik tubuhnya sampai akhirnya mereka berhadapan.

Sungmin membeku! Dia begitu ketakutan melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu.. gadis itu.. me.. MENGERIKAN! Rambutnya berantakan, mukanya berwarna putih pucat dengan banyak luka, dan matanya, tidak ada mata di sana, hanya ada dua lubang dimana seharusnya mata itu berada!

"AAAAAA!"  
"Hah hah hah hah! Apa tadi? Kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin takut, tubuhnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya!

PRANKK!

Sungmin membeku. Ini persis seperti mimpinya! Dia tidak mau bangun dan mengalami seperti yang dia alami di mimpinya, jadi dia segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimutnya yang tebal. Hanya matanya saja yang terlihat, dia memang sengaja tidak menutup matanya untuk meliat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah lama menunggu dalam ketakutan, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan bonekanya melayang menuju meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah sekian lama membeku dalam ketakutan akhirnya pintunya kembali menutup. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega dan mencoba tidur, dan saat dia berhasil memejamkan matanya, bonekanya tersenyum, sayang dia tidak melihat hal itu.

* * *

"LIHAT HYUNG! BONEKANYA TERBANG!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang duduk di sampingnya, sekarang mereka berdua sedang melihat hasil rekaman kamera cctv semalam, sementara member yang lain masih tidur.

Mereka terkejut saat melihat Sungmin terbangun dengan gemetaran, sepertinya dia mimpi buruk. Lalu Sungmin seperti kaget karena mendengar sesuatu, padahal tidak ada suara apa-apa di video itu. Setelah itu Sungmin kembali tidur, dia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimutnya yang tebal. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan boneka pink milik Sungmin terbang –lagi- menuju meja di samping tempat tidur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bingung melihat kejadian itu, dia bingung memikirkan semuanya dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Leeteuk tetap memperhatikan video yang masih berputar itu. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah wajah mengerikan muncul di video itu dengan sangat cepat, membuatnya kaget dan berteriak keras.

"UWAAAA!"  
"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ta..tadi ada muka, tadi ada muka di video itu!" Kata Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir lepas karena kaget.

"Mana hyung? Tidak ada apa-apa ko!" Kata Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus melihat video itu.

"Putar ulang! Putar ulang! Tadi beneran ada muka orang!" Kata Leeteuk. Kyuhyunpun memutar kembali video itu dan tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada muka seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk ataupun sesuatu yang mengerikan lain yang bisa membuat seseorang berteriak.

Tentu saja ini membuat Leeteuk keheranan. Dia ingat dengan jelas kalau tadi dia melihat wajah mengerikan di video itu, jelas! Walau beberapa detik tapi dia yakin kalau penglihatannya tidak salah! Lalu bagaimana bisa muka itu tidak ada saat video itu diputar ulang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

Sisa hari itu pun digunakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk untuk menceritakan semua hal yang dia lihat pada yang lain –kecuali Sungmin, mereka tidak mau membuat Sungmin ketakutan- dan membahas tentang hal itu. Mencari penjelasan bagaimana boneka bisa terbang dan juga penjelasan tentang wajah mengerikan itu.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam saat Sungmin tidak sengaja terbangun dari tidur nyamannya. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya dan membalikan badan, berniat untuk mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman, tapi ternyata itu membuat dia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Di sampingnya, sedang berdiri menatapnya, seorang gadis dengan wajah mengerikan yang ada dimimpinya!

Sungmin membelalak kaget dan segera melompat berdiri, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera belari meninggalkan kamar itu, bahkan dia melupakan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dikamar mereka.

Gadis kecil –setan- itu tertawa saat melihat Sungmin berlari ketakutan, dia lalu mengambil boneka warna pink yang ada dimeja dan segera berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah Sungmin berlari, masih dengan tertawa-tawa mengerikan.

Sungmin berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perutnya. Dia segera melihat ke arah perutnya dan terbelalak melihat sebuah pisau tertancap di sana. Dia membeku! Apa yang terjadi? Setan itu sedang mengejar dibelakangnya, lalu bagaimana bisa dia tertusuk di perut depan?

Dia tidak sempat berpikir, dia langsung berlari lagi –dengan mengabaikan sakit diperutnya- saat suara tawa mengerikan itu terdengar mendekat. Dia segera membuka pintu dorm, berniat pergi ke dorm dilantai atas, tapi saat dia hendak berlari tubuhnya terpeleset oleh sesuatu yang licin dan membuatnya terjatuh di lantai.

Dia mengerang kesakitan dan merasakan tubuhnya basah. Dia segera bangun dan melihat lantai disana penuh dengan darah. Diapun berjalan dengan lambat menuju sumber darah itu, dan tubuhnya membeku saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri sedang terduduk disana, penuh dengan luka!

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!"

* * *

"Itu videonya?" Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk didepan komputer.

"Iya hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengotak-atik komputer untuk memutar video itu hasil rekaman cctv semalam.

"Dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak tahu hyung, tadi waktu aku bangun Sungmin hyung sudah tidak ada, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan" Jawab Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia berhasil memutar video itu.

"Sebaiknya aku ikut lihat video itu!" Kata Yesung lalu segera duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak keliatan Kyu?" Tanya Yesung saat tiba-tiba video itu menjadi warna merah beberapa saat.

"Tidak tahu hyung, kemarin tidak seperti ini!" Kata Kyuhyun bingung, "Nah, itu sudah jadi!" Sambungnya saat video itu sudah terlihat lagi.

Merekapun melanjutkan menonton video itu, dan saat jam di video itu menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam, suara tawa dan teriakan membuat mereka berdua membeku.

"HAHAHAHA"

"ARGGHHH!"

"UWAAAAA!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"ARRRRGHHHHH!"

"Suara apa itu hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara itu, dia hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung mendengar suara mengerikan itu, apa Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung lagi nonton film horor?

"Su... Sungmin!" Kata Kyuhyun gemetar.

"Kita harus cari Sungmin! Wookie, bisakah kau bangunkan yang lain dan bilang kalau Sungmin hilang? Aku dan Kyuhyun akan mencari disini!" Kata Yesung pada Ryeowook yang mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

"UWAAAA!" Teriak Ryeowook tidak lama setelah dia pergi, membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung kaget, tapi mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju Ryeowook. Dia sampai di pintu keluar –tempat dimana Ryeowook berdiri- tepat saat pintu lift didepan mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan member lain yang tidur di dorm lantai 12.

Mereka sepertinya heran melihat Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ada ap.." Donghae tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Dia sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Mereka semua membeku melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka. Tepat didepan pintu masuk dorm lantai 11, disana duduk Sungmin dengan berlumuran darah, boneka pink kesayangannya duduk disampingnya, berlumuran darah juga.

Mereka semua hanya bisa terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menangis, tapi tidak dengan Leeteuk. Dia menatap ngeri kearah dimana Sungmin berada, dia melihat orang lain disana, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam berantakan, pakaian putih, muka penuh luka, tidak bermata, SETAN YANG DULU ADA DI DANAU!

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 5 : Undefine!

* * *

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? [gaya sinetron]

apa yang akan terjai pada Leeteuk dan yang lain?

Kita lihat di chap berikutnya :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Undefine!

Tittle : Whisper Of The Dead

Part : 5 – Undefine!

Genre : Horor

Cast :

All member Super Junior :)

Disclaimer : Super Junior bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini resmi author yang buat :)

Author's Note :

**_WARNING : DEATH CAST! JANGAN BASH AKU, INI CUMA FANFIC!_**

Let's go to the story ===

* * *

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya pada polisi yang duduk didepannya.

"Kami tidak menemukan bukti apapun yang bisa mengarah ke pembunuhnya" Jawab orang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pisaunya? Dan juga ada bonekanya!" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada sidik jari apapun didua benda itu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan juga diapartemen kalian, maaf, tapi kasus kematian saudara Sungmin tidak bisa kami proses" Kata orang itu lagi.

"Tapi itu pembunuhan! Bagaimana bisa kalian lepas tangan seperti itu!" Bentak Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan ditempat kejadian, jadi kami tidak bisa memastikan kalau ini kasus pembunuhan" Kata polisi itu.

"Jadi kalian mengira kalau Sungmin bunuh diri?" Tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Kalau Sungmin bunuh diri, seharusnya dipisau itu terdapat sidik jari Sungmin, tapi pisau itu benar-benar bersih, tidak ada sidik jari satupun" Kata polisi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan cctv gedung apartemen kami?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami sudah memeriksanya. Tidak ada orang yang keluar atau masuk gedung apartemen dari jam 12 malam. Setiap kamera yang terpasang dikoridor, lift, tangga, kami sudah mengecek semuanya, tapi tidak ada petunjuk apapun" Jawab polisi itu.

" Ta.. tapi..." Leeteuk tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan dan pikirannya. Semua ini benar-benar aneh. Seharusnya polisi bisa menemukan bukti dan mencari pembunuhnya, tapi ternyata mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan itu? Dan seberapa 'hebat' dia sampai bisa membuat kepolisian menyerah seperti ini.

"Kami benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa membantu, tapi kami benar-benar tidak menemukan apapun" Kata polisi itu.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya aku pulang, terima kasih" Kata Leeteuk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Diapun membungkuk sopan sebelum berjalan keluar dari gedung kepolisian Seoul.

* * *

Whisper of The Dead!

Part 5 – Undefine!

* * *

"Bagaimana Jungsoo? Mereka sudah menemukan orang yang membunuh Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk melalui hubungan telepon.

"Mereka tidak menemukan apapun, tidak ada bukti apapun yang bisa menunjuk ke arah orang yang membunuh Sungmin" Jawab Leeteuk.

"Apa maksudmu Jungsoo? Bukankah ada pisau, boneka, dan ada rekaman kamera cctv juga, seharusnya itu cukup dijadikan bukti untuk penyelidikan!" Kata Heechul.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi menurut polisi yang tadi aku temui, semua benda itu tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun, tidak ada sidik jari atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan bukti" Kata Leeteuk.

"Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menangkap pembunuhnya?" Tanya Heechul, Leeteuk hanya bisa menggeram kesal sebelum menjawab.

"Mereka menyerah, mereka lepas tangan dengan kasus Sungmin" Jawab Leeteuk.

"APA! Ta.. tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Heechul tidak percaya dengan info baru yang dia terima dari Leeteuk.

"Aku juga tidak percaya mereka menyerah, tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting Sungmin sudah tenang di alam sana" Kata Leeteuk.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku hanya khawatir kalau pembunuhnya kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama kemember yang lain" Kata Heechul, berusaha menghindari menggunakan kata 'membunuh' seolah-olah kalau dia mengatakan kata itu, apa yang dia takutkan akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama. Sebaiknya setelah ini kita mengadakan rapat dan meminta semua member untuk hati-..."

_Tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut_

"Hallo? Jungsoo? Jungsoo! Aish! Sedang penting seperti ini malah ditutup!" Kata Heechul kesal sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen, sedari tadi dia menelpon diluar apartemen. Dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan bergabung dengan Donghae, Henry dan Zhoumi saat melihat mereka sedang menonton televisi.

"Sedang lihat apa?" Tanya Heechul seraya duduk disamping Donghae.

"Kartun hyung, lumayan bisa buat hiburan" Jawab Donghae.

"Iya, jarang-jarang kan kita dapat jadwal kosong" Sambung Henry. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka lalu mengalihkan perhatian kearah televisi saat tiba-tiba layar televisi itu mati dan kembali menyala menampilkan gambar seorang pria sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil.

"Sepertinya aku tahu mobil itu" Kata Henry.

"Itu seperti mobil Teuk-hyung" Kata Donghae.

"Itu memang mobil Jungsoo, dan yang mengemudi itu Jungsoo. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dan apa maksudnya dia tampil di tv seperti ini?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

Tapi tidak ada yang sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena selesai Heechul mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu, mereka dikagetkan oleh boneka pink yang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. Boneka itu perlahan memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah mereka. Mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat gambar menyorot pada kaca dan terlihat gambar gadis –setan- kecil sedang memandang mereka, seolah-olah gambar yang ada di televisi adalah apa yang setan itu lihat.

* * *

...

_Dijalan raya, Leeteuk_

...

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama. Sebaiknya setelah ini kita mengadakan rapat dan meminta semua member untuk hati-..."

_Tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut_

"Heechul? Hallo? Heechul!"

Leeteukpun mencoba menghubungi Heechul lagi tapi nomer Heechul sudah tidak aktif, setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan gagal akhirnya dia menyerah dan melempar hanphonenya kekursi belakang. Dia lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya ke jalanan yang sedang dia lalui.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dia merasa seperti ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan dia, tapi saat dia melihat sekeliling, dia tidak melihat apapun atau siapapun , dan itu membuat dia takut, dia memiliki perasaan kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Leeteuk berusaha untuk menghilangkan –melupakan- perasaan tidak enaknya dan menfokuskan pada jalan agar sampai di apartemen dengan cepat karena dia harus memberitahu member yang lain untuk hati-hati dan juga info tentang pertemuannya dengan polisi tadi.

Dia tidak sengaja melihat kearah kaca (yang ada didalam mobil, yang kecil di atas itu, author ga tahu namanya O.O ), dia terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis –setan- kecil sedang duduk dengan manis dikursi belakang. Setan itu adalah setan yang dia lihat dua minggu yang lalu, disamping Sungmin saat mereka menemukan mayat Sungmin didepan pintu apartemen.

Gadis itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepat menyeringai mengerikan sebelum tiba-tiba mobil itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, membuat Leeteuk ketakutan. Bukan hanya karena kecepatan mobilnya, tetapi juga karena dia kehilangan kendali mobil itu. Dia hanya bisa panik di dalam mobil itu, berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mengendalikan mobilnya, tapi percuma, mobil itu berjalan sendiri dengan sangat cepat tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Leeteuk hanya bisa terbelalak saat tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang kearahnya dan menabrak mobilnya dengan telak. Dua hal yang dia ingat sebelum tidak sadarkan diri adalah senyum setan itu dan rasa sakit tidak tertahankan yang terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

"JUNGSOO!" "HYUNG!" "LEETEUK HYUNG!"

Heechul, Donghae, Henry dan Zhoumi berteriak bersamaan saat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk.

"H.. hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Donghae pada Heechul. Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya membeku karena kaget, tersadar saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kita pergi sekarang! Hae, telfon yang lain dan minta mereka kerumah sakit dan Henry telfon 911!" Perintah Heechul. Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera pergi kebawah.

* * *

Heechul, Donghae, Henry dan Zhoumi berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang ICU, tempat dimana Leeteuk sedang dirawat. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan satpam atau suster yang meneriaki mereka untuk tidak berlari dirumah sakit.

Saat sampai didepan ruang icu, mereka kaget saat melihat Siwon sedang berdiri disana dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

"Bagiamana keadaan Jungsoo?" Tanya Heechul saat mereka berhenti didepan Siwon.

"Dokter yang merawat Leeteuk hyung belum keluar, jadi entahlah hyung, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas keadaan Leeteuk hyung sangat parah, tadi aku meliat waktu dia dibawa masuk keruang icu" Kata Siwon. Heechul langsung duduk dikursi saat mendengar jawaban Siwon, muka Heechul sangat pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Keadaan Donghae, Henry, dan Zhoumi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul. Mereka sedih, khawatir dan juga takut. Sedih karena Leeteuk harus mengalami hal ini, khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk, dan juga takut, mereka takut kehilangan Leeteuk, kehilangan sosok kakak yang sangat perhatian, mereka takut mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa Leeteuk.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Donghae hyung bilang kalau kita harus segera kesini, jadi kami langsung pergi kesini, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja sampai dengan member yang lain.

"Junsoo, Jungsoo kecelakaan" Bisik Heechul.

"A.. a.. apa? Ja.. jangan bercanda hyung!" Kata Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda Wookie? Menurutmu mengapa kita disini?" Kata Heechul, airmata mengalir deras di mukanya. Ryeowook hanya bisa membeku sebelum terduduk dilantai, menangis sambil terus membisikan 'Leeteuk hyung' berulang kali. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang ada tepat dibelakang Ryeowook langsung menghampiri dia dan membawa dia untuk duduk dikursi.

Setelah itu mereka menunggu dalam diam, semua member tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya pintu ruang icu terbuka dan dokter yang menangani Leeteuk berjalan keluar. Heechul dan yang lain langsung menyerbu dokter itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungsoo?"

"Apa Leeteuk hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Bisakah kita melihat keadaan dia sekarang?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. Dokter itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum meminta mereka untuk tenang.

"Saudara Leeteuk sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis, tapi kami belum bisa memastikan keadaan dia. Dia belum sadarkan diri, nanti setelah dia sadar kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi untuk melihat apakah ada kerusakan atau tidak. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia baik-baik saja. Pasien akan dipindahkan keruang rawat sebentar lagi, setelah itu kalian bisa menjenguk" Kata dokter itu, dan mereka semua menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengarnya, setidaknya Leeteuk hyung baik-baik saja, itu yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Kata dokter itu sebelum berjalan menjauh. Heechul dan yang lain langsung duduk dikursi yang ada disana, lega terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

"Siwon, tadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi kamu, tapi kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini terlebih dahulu? Kamu tahu dari mana kalau Leeteuk hyung kecelakaan?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, mata semua member sekarang menatap Siwon, yang sekarang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Uuh.. itu.. aku dapat sms yang bilang kalau Leeteuk hyung kecelakaan" Jawab Siwon.

"Sms? Dari siapa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ka.. kalo i.. itu... uhh.. dari.." Kata Siwon terputus-putus.

"Dari siapa Siwon?" Tanya Heechul tidak sabar.

"Ini hyung, hyung baca saja sendiri, kalau aku bilang dari siapa pasti hyung tidak percaya" Kata Siwon yang langsung menyerahkan hanphonenya ke Heechul, yang langsung menerima handphone itu dan membaca sms yang dimaksud. Muka Heechul langsung memucat dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan handphone yang sedang dia pegang.

"Sms dari siapa sih?" Tanya Donghae seraya mengambil handphone itu dari lantai, dia kemudian membacanya dan mukanya juga memucat. "Ti.. tidak mungkin!" Kata Donghae membuat member yang lain, yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, penasaran dan berdiri dibelakang Donghae untuk ikut membaca. Mereka juga sama memucat, mereka takut dan juga bingung.

...

SMS

...

Lee Hyukjae

Today, 14:55 [A/N: 20 menit sebelum kecelakaan]

Siwon. Tolong Leeteuk hyung!

Dia kecelakaan!

Kau harus menolong dia! Cepat!

Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menyelamatkan Leeteuk hyung!

Jangan biarkan dia mengalami apa yang aku dan Sungmin alami!

Dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik!  
Tolong selamatkan dia!

...

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Eunhyuk sudah meninggal bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengirim sms, lagipula nomer handphone dia sudah di non-aktifkan tiga minggu yang lalu, jadi mustahil kalau ada orang yang menggunakan nomer Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku takut, aku tidak mau kita meninggal satu-persatu seperti ini, aku ingin kita terus bersama, seperti dulu" Kata Ryeowook disela-sela tangisannya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan selalu bersama dan akan menjaga satu sama lain. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi kekamar Jungsoo dan melihat keadaannya" Kata Heechul, yang lain mengangguk dan mengikuti dia berjalan menuju kamar dimana Leeteuk dirawat.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian mengenaskan itu tapi Leeteuk belum sadar juga. Sudah dilakukan pemeriksaan ulang dan tidak ada hal yang salah dengan Leeteuk. Dia hanya perlu melakukan pemeriksaan ulang setelah sadar.

Malam ini, Donghae terlihat sedang tidur dikursi diruang rawat dimana Leeteuk dirawat. Dia tidur dikursi dengan posisi duduk. Kepala Donghae bersandar didinding, kedua tangan bersedekap dan kedua kaki lurus kedepan. Sebuah selimut tebal berwarna biru terlihat menutupi tubuhnya dari bahu kebawah.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, membawa angin malam yang dingin berhembus masuk kedalam ruangan, membuat Donghae bergerak gelisah sebelum merapatkan selimutnya dan kembali terlelap.

Leeteuk perlahan membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya adalah dia sedang berada dimana, sebelum ingatan-ingatan tentang kecelakaan itu kembali terputar dipikirannya dan dia menganggap –menebak- kalau dia sedang berada dirumah sakit. Dia berusaha menggerakan tangannya sebelum berhenti karena rasa sakit yang sangat, dia merasa seperti ditusuk banyak jarum bersamaan saat menggerakan tangannya.

Leeteuk berusaha untuk tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak panik, tapi dia gagal melakukannya saat tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dilehernya, seperti tangan kasat mata yang berusaha mencekiknya, atau memang sedang mencekiknya. Leeteuk berusaha bernafas, menggerakan tangannya –mengabaikan rasa sakitnya- berusaha melepaskan apa yang ada dilehernya supaya dia bisa bernafas, tapi percuma, tidak ada apa-apa dilehernya! Dia panik! Udara diparu-parunya sudah menipis dan dia tidak bisa bernafas!

Leeteuk membeku saat tiba-tiba didepannya muncul mata berwarna hitam yang memandangnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bahkan pikirannya tidak bisa memproses apa yang dia lihat. Didepannya ada mata, HANYA mata, tanpa muka, tanpa tubuh! A.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

Donghae terbangun karena angin dingin terus berhembus. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Leeteuk yang sedang tiduran dengan mata terbuka. Dia tersenyum, akhirnya Leeteuk hyung sadar!

"HYUNG!" Teriak Donghae bahagia seraya berlari menuju tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga hyung, kami sangat khawatir, kami takut sesuatu yang bu... hyung? Hyung kenapa? A... ada apa?" Tanya Dongahe khawatir saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Leeteuk. Dia seperti tidak bisa bernafas dan ada cap tangan dileher Leeteuk, seperti ada yang sedang mencekiknya.

"Hae, t.. tolong!" Kata Leeteuk lirih.

"Hyung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Donghae khawatir, dia bergerak mendekati Leeteuk, berusaha memegang tangannya sebelum sesuatu yang tidak terlihat memukulnya diperut, membuatnya terlempar kebelakang dan membentur dinding.

Dia hanya bisa menatap dengan takut saat melihat Leeteuk bergerak-gerak ditempat tidurnya, berusaha bernafas, sebelum akhirnya Leeteuk diam, tidak bergerak!

"Hyung? Leetuk hyung? Hyung!" Teriak Donghae, dia berusaha untuk berdiri, sebelum sesuatu –entah apa- memukulnya –lagi, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

End Chapter 5, To Be Continued In Chapter 6 – Dead Men Killer!

* * *

ko jadinya jelek gini? #author sweatdrop

mian lama update, semoga reader suka, dan jangan lupa REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
